The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in closing and/or regulating, i.e. controlling the discharge, of molten metal from the interior of the metallurgical vessel. The apparatus of the present invention is of the type including an inner refractory pipe having extending through the wall thereof to the interior thereof one or more openings, and an outer pipe fitted over the inner pipe and having extending through a wall thereof one or more openings. The outer and inner surfaces of the inner and outer pipes, respectively, are cylindrical and define mating sealing surfaces. One of the pipes is adapted to be fixedly mounted with respect to a metallurgical vessel, for example the bottom thereof, and the other of the pipes is movable, for example axially and/or rotatably, relative to the one pipe to thereby selectively bring the openings of the two pipes relatively into and out of alignment. Thus, by such movement it is possible to regulate and/or stop the discharge, i.e. tapping, of molten metal from the interior of the metallurgical vessel.
An apparatus of this type is disclosed in German DE 35 40 202 Cl. This known apparatus does not have provision for achieving rinsing of the active surfaces of the apparatus with an inert gas. WO 88/04 209 Al discloses a stopper wherein sealing surfaces between a stationary part and a movable part can be rinsed with an inert gas. The openings through the movable part however cannot be rinsed by the inert gas.